Games of Evil
by Seom
Summary: Harry PotterLOTRPOTCStar Wars and many others crossover. Rated PG just in case it might get bad. Voldemort has called an Evil Person Meeting consisting of himself, Barbossa, and Sauron. They decide to play some games, and in other chapters some more evil
1. Hearts

Voldemort: Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Barbossa: huh?  
  
Sauron: I'm lost...  
  
Voldermort: a killing curse... jeeze you poor deprived children!  
  
Barbossa: I hardly believe in fairy tails anymore  
  
Sauron and Voldemort: You best start believing in fairy tails, Captain! You're in one!  
  
Barbossa: okay...  
  
Sauron: anyways, why did you call this evil people meeting, Voldemort?  
  
Voldemort: I just wanted us to have some fun before the end of our stories when we each die.  
  
Barbossa: to late for me movie-wise  
  
Voldemort: she hasn't even finished my books yet, so no one knows how I die, or even if I die... heehee  
  
Sauron: I've already died in the books, but they haven't shown the film yet  
  
Barbossa: *grumbles*  
  
Voldemort: anyways, I just thought we would all have an evil dude's night out. Just go out or stay in and do what we love to do most  
  
Barbossa: Kid-nap ladies who have gold?  
  
Sauron: kill the stupid Halflings?  
  
Barbossa: Kill stupid Jack Sparrow?  
  
Sauron: play with shiny gold rings?  
  
Barbossa: raid, pillage, plunder?  
  
Sauron: kill elves and men and dwarves?  
  
Barbossa: sail around aimlessly?  
  
Sauron: create orcs?  
  
Voldemort: is that really that fun?  
  
Sauron: *Evil laugh*  
  
Barbossa: I know! Let's evil laugh!  
  
Sauron: I just did  
  
Barbossa: I know, but still, it would be fun to compare each of own evil laughs  
  
Voldemort: okay *Evil Laugh*  
  
Barbossa: *evil laugh*  
  
Sauron: *evil laugh*  
  
Sauron: mine is the best  
  
Voldemort: Whatever! Mine is the best!  
  
Barbossa: Mine is the bestest!  
  
Seom: Will you people shut up!  
  
Barbossa: Where did you come from?  
  
Seom: I'm the author, I can do whatever I want in this fic!  
  
Voldemort: neat  
  
Seom: yeah, it's really cool to be an author!  
  
Sauron: what kind of name is Seom? It sounds kind of elfish *eyes narrow*  
  
Seom: *gulp* it s-stands f-f-for um... She Elf of Mirkwood....  
  
Sauron: ELF!!! *lunges at Seom*  
  
Seom: eep! *dodges Sauron*  
  
Sauron: grrrrr!  
  
Seom: fine! I'll make my name more evil! I shall now be called: EVIL PINK BUNY!!  
  
Barbossa:...?  
  
Sauron: ...?  
  
Voldemort: ...?  
  
Barbossa: you do know you spelled Bunny wrong?  
  
Evil Pink Buny: Yeah, I know. But is it better than Seom in this evil person's meeting?  
  
Sauron: it's better than some elf rubbish, yeah  
  
Evil Pink Buny: good, because I have an idea that we can do that's better than evil laughs contests  
  
Sauron: really?  
  
Voldemort: is it better than using the killing curse?  
  
Evil Pink Buny: yeah  
  
Barbossa: is better than burning a town?  
  
Evil Pink Buny: Yup  
  
Sauron: *in excited voice* is it better than torturing elves and watching as they slowly mutate into an entirely different species of orc?!?! *goes into a fit of maniac laughter*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: ...  
  
Barbossa: ...  
  
Voldemort: ...  
  
Evil Pink Buny: your sick, Sauron  
  
Sauron: hee hee hee hee  
  
Evil Pink Buny: any way, after we have all found our minds again, have you ever heard of the game Hearts?  
  
Evil dudes: no  
  
Evil Pink Buny: sigh... okay, well I'll tell you. (A/N: If you know how to play hearts you don't have to read this.) The object of Hearts is to have the lowest score at the end of the game. It begins that the dealer hands out all of the cards so that we each have 12 cards. Then you can pick three cards that are really high of value and hand them to the right, the left or across according to which turn it is for it. The highest card is the Queen of Spades. It is worth 13 points. You want to get rid of all high cards, ace, queens, kings, jacks, because when you lay out cards who ever has the highest takes those fours cards. Avoid getting any hearts! They give you points, and you don't want points. The person who has the 2 of clubs has to start. Then if you have any clubs you have to put that out. Then the person who takes that bunch has to start the next suit we do and so on and so on. Get the point?  
  
Evil dudes: Snore.... *asleep*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: stupid blighters! *wakes them all up*  
  
Barbossa: huh... I was sleeping...  
  
Evil Pink Buny: I noticed!  
  
Voldemort: NO ONE WAKES ME UP AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!! AVADA KEDAVARA! BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *dodges the curse* I'm gonna take your wand away if you don't stop trying to curse people!!  
  
Voldemort: *grumbles*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: okay, ready to play?  
  
Sauron: yess, preciousssss!  
  
Voldemort: yessss  
  
Barbossa: arr!  
  
Evil Pink Buny: okay *deals cards*  
  
All evil dudes: *takes cards and looks at them*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *passes Voldemort the Ace, King, and Queen of spades* heehee  
  
Voldemort: wha- how dare you! AVADA-  
  
Evil Pink Buny: I swear one more I time and I'll take it!  
  
Voldemort: *grumbles and put wand away*  
  
Sauron: okay, I have the 2 of clubs, I start *starts game*  
  
(On the table are the 2 of clubs, ace of clubs, queen of clubs and 4 of clubs. Barbossa takes it)  
  
Barbossa: damn to the depths!  
  
Evil Pink Buny: It's not that bad. You don't have any points yet  
  
Barbossa: okay *puts out three of spades*  
  
Sauron: *puts out jack of spades grumbling*  
  
Voldemort: *puts out 9 of spades*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *puts out 10 of spades*  
  
Sauron: *grumbles* you shall get it in the end mortals...  
  
Barbossa: right... just put out the next card  
  
Sauron: *Puts out the 2 of diamonds*  
  
Voldemort: *puts out the 3 of diamonds*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *puts out the King of diamonds* grrrrrrrrr  
  
Barbossa: I didn't know bunny's growled.  
  
Evil Pink Buny: Evil Pink ones do  
  
Barbossa: oh really...  
  
Voldemort: Just put out the next card!  
  
Barbossa: *puts out 10 of diamonds* ha! take that!  
  
Evil Pink Buny: have you ever seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail?  
  
All evil dudes: no...  
  
Evil Pink Buny: well, there is a bunny in that movie that kills people...  
  
Sauron: are you implying something?  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *bares teeth and growls*  
  
Barbossa: Okay, that's freaky....  
  
Voldemort: just put another card out!  
  
Evil Pink Buny: okay *puts out seven of spades*  
  
Barbossa: *puts out 5 of spades*  
  
Sauron: *puts out the 3 of spades*  
  
Voldemort: *puts of the ace of spades* *growls*  
  
Barbossa: why are we all growling?  
  
Sauron: yeah, Evil Pink Buny already told us that it doesn't matter until we get hearts or the Queen of Spades  
  
Voldemort: *starts to take out wand*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: VOLDIE! Don't take out your wand!  
  
Voldemort: But... did you just call me Voldie?  
  
Barbossa and Sauron: *snicker*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: EVIL LAUGH!!!  
  
Barbossa: VOLDIE VOLDIE VOLDIE!!  
  
Voldemort: oh yeah well what if I called you Barbie?  
  
Barbossa: *screams*  
  
Sauron and Evil Pink Buny: *snicker*  
  
Barbossa: oh yeah, well you guys are Ronny and Bun Bun!  
  
Sauron and Evil Pink Buny: HEY!  
  
Voldemort: okay so we each have nick names! Let's just get on with the game!  
  
All: okay  
  
Voldemort: *puts out four of diamonds*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *puts out king of hearts*  
  
Voldemort: hey! Don't you have to put out a diamond?  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: I don't have anymore diamonds  
  
Voldemort: oh...  
  
Barbossa: *puts out 7 of diamonds*  
  
Sauron: *puts out 6 of diamonds  
  
Barbossa: ARR!! I have a heart now! Not fair!  
  
All: tee hee  
  
Barbossa: arr... *puts out the eight of spades  
  
Sauron: *puts out the Jack of diamonds*  
  
Voldemort: *six of spades*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *two of spades*  
  
Barbossa: grrr.... *three of clubs*  
  
Sauron: *nine of diamonds*  
  
Voldemort: *looks evilly at the three other evil people* *Queen of Spades*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: NO!!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!!  
  
Barbossa: what? do you have something higher than a three of clubs? *grins*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: Voldemort you are so fricken evil!!! I hate you! *9 of clubs*  
  
All evil dudes: HA HA LOSER!!  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *growling* *5 of clubs*  
  
Barbossa: *four of clubs*  
  
Sauron: heehee *Queen of hearts*  
  
Voldemort: *10 of diamonds*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *screams* THIS IS NO FRICKEN FAIR!!!!  
  
Voldemort: life's not fair  
  
Evil Pink Buny: You know I might just do the wizarding world a favor and kill you right now!  
  
Voldemort: *takes out wand* I can take this out in self defense!  
  
Evil Pink Buny: grrrrrrrrr *6 of hearts*  
  
Barbossa: *smiles* *5 of hearts*  
  
Sauron: *4 of hearts*  
  
Voldemort: *7 of diamonds*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: I HATE YOU ALL! THAT WAS PLANNED!!!!  
  
Barbossa: no it wasn't  
  
Sauron: stop being such a baby and put out your next card  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *murder in eyes* *seven of clubs*  
  
Barbossa: *8 of clubs*  
  
Sauron: *8 of hearts*  
  
Voldemort: *7 of diamonds*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: finally...  
  
Barbossa: grrrr *ten of clubs*  
  
Sauron: *seven of hearts*  
  
Voldemort: *5 of diamonds*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *Jack of hearts*  
  
Barbossa: ARRRRRR!!!  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *grumbling* don't you be sad... You're still less than me...  
  
Barbossa: oh yeah... *grins* *king of clubs*  
  
Sauron: *three of hearts*  
  
Voldemort: *king of spades*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *ten of hearts*  
  
Barobossa: I hate people... *ace of hearts*  
  
Sauron: *two of hearts*  
  
Voldemort: *four of spades*  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *eight of hearts* Well that's the end of the game. Everyone count up their hearts see how many you have... *growls as counts hearts and queen* 17...  
  
Barbossa: oh that makes me feel better, 9  
  
Sauron: ZERO! YEAH BABY YEAH!!  
  
Voldemort: don't get so hyped up, I have zero also Sauron: then who wins?  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *growls* *pouts* *leaves the fan fic with a sudden POOF!*  
  
Sauron: where did she go?  
  
Voldemort: don't worry, she'll be back. You and me get to pick our next game of this meeting since we've won.  
  
Sauron: great! What should we play next?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
HAHAHA! Beware chaps! The next game shall be eviler than this one! Eviler than evil! So evil that we shall bring in another evil dude! So evil that the evil monkey shall be afraid! BWAHAHAHAHAHAA! *clears throat* anyway *points to review button* see that? That says review. and reviews are for reviewers. and you readers are reviewers! so ha! Thou hast to review! BWAHAHAHAHA-snort-HAHAHAHAHAHA-snort-!  
  
Quote: I have nothing right in my left brain and nothing left in my right brain.  
  
Seom  
  
P.S. I'll give you a hint as to what the next game is. I need suggestions on some truths or dares. I'm terrible at that game, so post some in your REVIEWS!!! ta ta! 


	2. Truth or Dare

Voldemort: I know a game! It was a game I played when I went to Hogwarts!  
  
Barbossa: What's Hogwarts?  
  
Sauron: really?  
  
Voldemort: it's a school I went too to learn magic  
  
Barbossa: neat...  
  
Sauron: I didn't need to learn. I was just incredibly intelligent  
  
Voldemort: *glaring at Sauron* anyway, the game we played was truth or dare-  
  
Evil Pink Buny: *appears with a POOF!* I LOVE THAT GAME!!  
  
Voldemort: Told you she'd be back  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: yup, and I have to play this game!  
  
Sauron: I've heard of it. The Wraiths used to play it all the time with Saruman. Rather disturbing really...  
  
Barbossa: I've played it. When we kidnapped Elizabeth Swann she introduced the game to me and me crew  
  
Voldemort: do I really want to know?  
  
Sauron and Barbossa: no  
  
Evil Pink Buny: okay, then let's play! who shall start?  
  
Voldemort: I will since I thought of it!  
  
Evil Pink Buny: okay, but I'm gonna change my name again with this game  
  
Barbossa: What are you going to change it to?  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: I'm gonna spell Bunny right  
  
Sauron: big change...  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: shut up, and let's play. *thinks* Wait! I'm gonna bring someone else here!  
  
(With a sudden POOF! sitting next to Sauron is: )  
  
Jareth: okay, what was that...?  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Hello, Jareth! We are playing truth or dare in this evil person meeting, and you have been invited!  
  
Jareth: *pales* truth or dare? I think I'll pass! *tries to run away, but with my super duper author powers I make him sit down again*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Not so fast, Jareth! I am an author, so if you don't cooperate, I shall make you do something VERY embarrassing, so sit!  
  
Jareth: *sits*  
  
Voldemort: What are you from?  
  
Jareth: I'm the Goblin King from the movie Labyrinth  
  
Barbossa: Do you die in the end?  
  
Jareth: no  
  
Barbossa: YOU SUCK!  
  
Sauron: we all die in the end of out movies/books  
  
Voldemort: well, actually we don't know about me yet  
  
Jareth: well, I don't get the girl in my movie  
  
Sauron: not bad enough, because the bad guy never gets the girl  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: actually I've read a book where the bad guy actually gets the girl  
  
Sauron: really? that must be very rare  
  
Barbossa: yeah...  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Voldemort, just ask someone truth or dare now  
  
Voldemort: okay, Sauron, truth or dare?  
  
Sauron: dare  
  
Voldemort: I dare you to dance around and sing "I'm too sexy for my shirt"  
  
Sauron: huh? but... but... I hate that song!!!  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Then you should be able to sing it. Haven't you ever hated a song so much, and yet every time you hear it, it gets stuck in your head for the next few days and then the next time you hear it, you can sing along with it?  
  
Voldemort: I hate it when that happens!  
  
Barbossa: so, Sauron, start singing  
  
Sauron: *stands up grudgingly, and sings the song and dances around*  
  
Evil People: *rolling on the floor with laughter*  
  
Sauron: *song done, he sits down, red faced* *grumbles*  
  
Jareth: okay, Sauron, truth or dare someone  
  
Sauron: Barbossa, truth or dare  
  
Barbossa: I am no coward, dare!  
  
Sauron: I dare you to dress up like Barbie and prance around like an air- head  
  
Barbossa: WHAT?  
  
Other evilies: heeheeeheeee  
  
Barbossa: I refuse to do any such thing! I am a captain and should be treated with respect!  
  
Sauron: on your ship maybe, but here we are equal. Except for me, because I am a Dark Lord who rules any where! BWAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAH!!!  
  
Voldemort: Actually, I'm the Dark Lord here, you are only in Middle Earth, so I'm the best here  
  
Jareth: Well, I'm a King, so I'm a higher rank than all of you  
  
Voldemort: Being a Goblin King is hardly something I would brag about  
  
Jareth: *grumbles*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: okay, you guys are all lords and kings and captains, but I am the AUTHOR! I am higher than all three of you! I control all of your movements, what you say, and what you think!  
  
Voldemort: that only counts when you're out side the story. When you're here, we let things go to chance  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: *glaring* well, if that's the way you want it, then want me to prove it and make you do something really embarrassing?!  
  
Voldemort: When you're in the story, you can't make me do anything to bad, so there!  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Do you really want me to prove it?  
  
Voldemort: Go ahead!  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Fine! *leaves the story. A few seconds later Voldemort is suddenly in a frilly pink bikini*  
  
Voldemort: *shrieks* CHANGE IT BACK! I LIKE MY BLACK ROBES! CHANGE IT BACK!!  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: *POOF!s back into the story* *giggle* are you convinced that the Author is the highest rank here?!  
  
Voldemort: *near tears* YES! YOU ARE HIGHER RANK THAN ALL OF US! JUST GIVE ME BACK MY ROBES!!  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Is EVERYONE convinced?!  
  
Other evilies: *looking horrified* *nod frantically*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: good *goes back to Author's World and seconds later Voldemort's clothes are back to normal* *Poofs back into story* *warningly* never mess with any author when you are in her/his stories! *glares around at everyone* *smiles brightly* Okay, Barbossa, you can do you're dare now!  
  
Barbossa: *looking glum* alright.... but what will I wear? There aren't any Barbie clothes here  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: *snaps fingers and a pink pile of clothes, makeup, and a blonde wig are suddenly in front of Barbossa* Okay, there you go. Go to that closet over there and change. But keep in mind that the door you go in is the only doorway out, so if you don't come out of there in a few minutes, then we will come in and get you.  
  
Barbossa: *wimper* *goes into closet*  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Other evilies: *burst out laughing*  
  
Barbossa: *now out of closet* *flushed with embarrassment and anger he is dressed in a pink mini skirt, a pink spaghetti strap, with a pink jacket over it. He has on pink shoes, and blonde wig that is puffed up. His make up is really bright*  
  
Sauron: okay, now you have to prance around like an air head!  
  
Barbossa: *grumbles* *prances around* (in high girly voice) Is my hair okay? I mean, like, I only did it an hour ago. It, like, you know, like, took, like, forever to get it to, like, get this exact style. I mean, you know  
  
Other evilies: *laughing with tears running down their eyes*  
  
Barbossa: *grumbles and goes back into the closet. Comes out a few minutes later in his normal clothes*  
  
Voldemort: *still laughing while everyone else has laughed themselves into silence*  
  
Barbossa: You can stop now...  
  
Voldemort: *still laughing*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: hey! it was funny, but you're gonna have a heart attack here!  
  
Voldemort: *rolling on the floor still laughing*  
  
Jareth: do you think he'll suffocate?  
  
Sauron: I don't know  
  
Voldemort: *laughing is beginning to slow now*  
  
Barbossa: good he's about to stop  
  
Voldemort: *stops laughing, but continues to giggle uncontrollably*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Voldie, evil people don't giggle  
  
Voldemort: *stops giggling* *gasping for air* *looks at Barbossa* *starts laughing uncontrollably again*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Oh, for the love of Pete!  
  
Voldemort: *finally tries to control his laughter, and is now gasping for air*  
  
Barbossa: finally...  
  
Voldemort: *looks at Barbossa again* *tries to hold in his laughter* *looks like he is about to burst* *runs to the closet*  
  
Coming From Closet: BWA-HA HA HA!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HAR HAR HAR! GAH-HA! HA! GASP! snort! WAH HA! HA! HA! *wheeeeeeze* cough cough  
  
Voldemort: *comes out of closet* please, let's continue  
  
Other evilies: *rolls eyes*  
  
Sauron: okay, you're turn to choose someone, Barbossa  
  
Barbossa: *glaring at everyone* Voldemort, truth or dare  
  
Voldemort: *Giggle* um... truth!  
  
Barbossa: COWARD!  
  
Jareth: Just shut up and get on with the truth!  
  
Barbossa: grrr... ummm.... why.... why do you hate Harry Potter so much?  
  
Voldemort: *growls* because he is a spoiled, preppy, ugly, Mr. Look-at-me who only craves attention because I tried to kill him! Everyone thinks he's all high and mighty because "oh, he defeated the dark lord, whooped-de-do! Let's all fall down at his feet!" I mean come on! He hardly does any work! It's those two other muggle lovers that do it! *does a poor imitation of Harry* 'Hermy, I can't figure this question out. What is 2+2? Ronny, I suck at playing chess, will you do it for me? Um, guys I forgot how to tie my shoe laces, will you do it for me?' He wouldn't even be able to wipe his nose if it weren't for those two! And you know what I hate most about him! He won't FRICKEN DIE!! HE'S A LITTLE 15 YEAR OLD NOW AND I'M THE GREATEST WIZARD EVER AND HE KEEPS GETTING PAST ME! HOW?!?!?! I WANT TO KNOW HOW!!!! JUST BECAUSE THAT FRICKEN GUY DIDN'T HEAR ALL OF THE STUPID PROPHECY THING I HAVE TO GO THE REST OF MY LIFE TRYING TO KILL HIM! THE STUPID, IDIOTIC, SON OF A MUDBLOOD! *stops yelling but is now breathing furiously**eye twitches*  
  
Other evilies: .......  
  
Barbossa: ...I regret asking...  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: okay... um... Voldie? *timidly touches Voldemort's shoulder* uh... Voldemort... it's your turn to choose someone...  
  
Voldemort: *is still staring furiously into space* *eye twitches again* hate... Harry... Potter...  
  
Sauron: I think he's really lost it...  
  
Jareth: anyone know what to do?  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: I don't!  
  
Barbossa: Why don't I ask someone else truth or dare now because he doesn't seem to be able to  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Let's give him a minute and see if he gets a hold of himself  
  
Evilies: *all wait*  
  
Voldemort: *eye twitches*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Okay, Barbossa, choose someone-  
  
Voldemort: Jareth...  
  
Jareth: *looks scared* w-what?  
  
Voldemort: *smiles brightly* truth or dare?  
  
Evilies: *all sigh with relief*  
  
Jareth: um... dare  
  
Voldemort: okay... I dare you to- kiss Barbossa  
  
Jareth and Barbossa: WHAT?!?!  
  
Voldemort: *evil laugh*  
  
Sauron: *snicker*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: *covers eyes* eeeeew.... poor Jareth...  
  
Barbossa: That's no fair! I've already done a dare! Why is it me?!  
  
Voldemort: Because I don't want to pick on Sauron at the moment, and because I don't want to do it to Evil Pink Bunny and have her put me into another bikini and also because I don't like you!  
  
Sauron: and he has to be a real kiss!  
  
Voldemort: on the lips-  
  
Sauron: with tongue-  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: WILL YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT!  
  
Jareth: *shaking uncontrollably* o-o-okay... *walks over to Barbossa who is trying to shrink back* *bends down and kisses Barbossa*  
  
Voldemort: *starts laughing uncontrollably*  
  
Sauron: *makes cat calls*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: *covers eyes, but is laughing hard at the same time*  
  
Jareth: *pulls away from Barbossa shaking worse than he was before*  
  
Barbossa: *eyes wide* I'm scarred for life...  
  
Jareth: I think I'm gonna be sick- *runs into the bathroom*  
  
Voldemort: *still laughing, but not like last time. He actually has some control on himself* That... was... so... FUNNY!  
  
Barbossa: Why don't you try it sometime and see how funny it is!  
  
Voldemort: no thank you! I like being straight!  
  
Barbossa: I'm straight also!  
  
Sauron: *cough cough*  
  
Jareth: *comes out of bathroom slightly green* okay... what did I miss...  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Nothing really. It's your turn to pick someone now.  
  
Jareth: okay... Evil Pink Bunny, truth or dare?  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Dare!  
  
Sauron: oooo, confident!  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: *sticks tongue out at Sauron*  
  
Sauron: *sticks tongue back out at Evil Pink Bunny*  
  
Jareth: okay, Evil Pink Bunny, I dare you to- kiss Voldemort!  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: okay, you're just copying off of what Voldemort did to you! One kiss is enough!  
  
Voldemort: *eyeing Evil Pink Bunny* I guess it could be worse. I could be kissing Barbossa.  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: *looks at Barbossa* yeah... you're right... I guess it's not that bad. You were really hot when you were 16 so I guess that counts for something  
  
Jareth: Okay, I get to choose a different dare for you Pink Bunny because you two are finding this entirely too easy!  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Nope! You already dared me for this, so tough.*walks over to Voldemort and sits next to him* Let's get this over with. *leans forward and kisses Voldemort* *both are enjoying it way to much*  
  
Barbossa: You two can stop now...  
  
Voldie and EPB: *not showing any signs of stopping*  
  
Sauron: Okay, you two, breath! Breath!  
  
Voldie and EPB: *ignoring everyone else*  
  
Jareth: okay! You guys! That's enough!  
  
Voldie and EPB: *finally stop kissing and pull apart*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: *breathing heavily* Woo! Where did you learn to kiss like that?!  
  
Voldemort: How many fan fics have you read with me in them?  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Actually quite a few, so is that where you learned how to kiss so well?  
  
Voldemort: You weren't so bad yourself... *scooting even closer to Evil Pink Bunny*  
  
Barbossa: Get a room, you two!  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: *blushes* sorry... well... I guess it's my turn right?  
  
Sauron: *grumbling* yeah...  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Okay, well I think I'll bring someone new into the story to dare since we've all already gone. *snaps fingers*  
  
POOF!  
  
Darth Vader: Wha- where am I?! *lifts his hand and everyone is choking*  
  
Other Evilies: GASP!!  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: *manages to snap fingers*  
  
Other Evilies: *can breath again*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Don't panic, Vader. Your at a Evil People Meeting.  
  
Darth Vader: a what? What is this? *starts to lift hand again*  
  
Voldemort: *takes out wand* What kind of sorcery is this?!  
  
Darth Vader: It is the power of the Force.  
  
Sauron: The what?  
  
Darth Vader: The Force!  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Let's not get into an evil war here! We were just playing truth or dare, Vader, and-  
  
Darth Vader: Truth or dare?! I will be of no part of it! *begins to lift hand*  
  
Voldemort: *begins to lift wand*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: No magic or force for the uses of killing, Peoples! No violence in my fan fic!  
  
Darth Vader: Fan fic?! YOU MEAN I'M IN A FAN FICTION?!?! Wait what kind of fan fic?  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: A humor fan-  
  
Darth Vader: NOOOO! *lift his hand quickly and everyone is choking again*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: *snaps fingers*  
  
Voldemort: AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: HEY! WILL YOU GUYS BEHAVE?!?!  
  
Darth Vader: *who luckily dodged the killing curse* But we are evil. We can't behave.  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: you can be civil  
  
Sauron: okay, well... So, Vader, do you die at the end of your story/ movie?  
  
Darth Vader: It's a movie, and why do you want to know?  
  
Sauron: we all die at the end of ours.  
  
Voldemort: Well, we don't know about me yet, I could kill that stupid, brainless, spoiled-  
  
Jareth: Don't get started again. I don't die in mine.  
  
Sauron: oh, well, we are comparing.  
  
Darth Vader: Well, I die at the end of mine, but I turn good before I do  
  
Sauron, Voldemort, and Barbossa: *stare in shock* That's WAY worse than any of ours! At least we all stay evil!  
  
Jareth: HA HA! LOSER! YOU DIE IN THE END!  
  
Darth Vader: *begins to lift his hand again*  
  
Jareth: I-I-I m-m-mean.... um... I'm sorry... p-please don't kill me....  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Don't do it, Vader! I can take all force out of this fic!  
  
Voldemort: believe, her she can do anything in this fic! Don't press your luck!  
  
Darth Vader: grrrr  
  
Sauron: hey, Vader, why do you breath like your in a space suit?  
  
Darth Vader: *if we could see his face, he would look enraged*  
  
Jareth: I don't think you should have said that...  
  
Sauron: um... *takes out his ring of power and puts it on his finger* *goes invisible*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Okay, that's enough! I'm going to confiscate all of your guy's evil stuff! I mean honestly! Can't you guys control your selves?!  
  
Sauron: *appears behind Darth Vader* *flips him off* *goes back to his seat*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: Okay, well, Vader, truth or dare?  
  
Darth Vader: Dare.  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: hmmm, I'm no good at dares... okay... I dare you to... take your mask off.  
  
Sauron: Do we really want him to do that?  
  
Darth Vader: It can only be for a little while, because if I have it off for very long I'll die.  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: okay, but you have to take it off.  
  
Darth Vader: okay *takes off mask*  
  
All Evilies: *scream*  
  
Voldemort: PUT IT BACK ON!!!!!!!  
  
Sauron: And I thought Orcs were bad!  
  
Jareth: I live with goblins, but I've never seen anything like this!  
  
Barbossa: I used to turn into a skeleton, but this is just...  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: *continues to scream*  
  
Darth Vader: *grumbles and puts the mask back on*  
  
Evil Pink Bunny: *continues to scream and finally POOFs out of the story*  
  
Voldemort: well, I guess that's the end of that game. She seems to leave every time we are done with a game.  
  
Sauron: So after that little scare what should we play next?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, sorry, I don't think this is as good as the last one, but did my best. The next game is going to be evil! EEEEVVVIIIILL! *points at review button* You know what to do! Thank you to all of my reviewers! You all helped me to write more!  
  
Seom 


	3. Hide And Seek

Sauron: dum dee dum dee- AAAAARRGH!! NOOOOO!!! GACK!! (_dies_)

Voldemort: (_blink blink_)

Barbossa: uuuumm...

Darth Vader: ZzzzZZzzzZZzzzz (_alseep_)

Jareth: (_distracted as he looks at his reflection in Vader's mask_)

Voldemort: Um... Ronny? Uh... (_taps Sauron_) Uh... are you okay?

Sauron: (_dead_)

Barbossa: (_blinks from a sudden realization_) HEY! I'm... I-I... I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!! YAHAHAHAAA!

Voldemort: _(utterly confused)_

Darth Vader: (_still asleep_) zzzzzzzzzz

Jareth:_ (still distracted) (fixes hair)_

Evil Pink Bunny: (_POOFS into sto_ry) Huh? Oh... where...? Oh yeah! HI GUYS!!

Jareth: Wha-- PINK BUNNY!!!

Evil Pink Bunny: Uh.. hi guys!

Jareth: (_bursts into tears_) IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!! I THOUGHT YOU H AD ABANDONED US!!

Evil Pink Bunny: Haha (_sheepish_) nah.. just got kinda... distracted?

Voldemort: (_fuming_) Distracted?! It's been nearly FOUR YEARS!! Do you know what you've made us DO for those FOUR years in between chapters?!

Evil Pink Bunny: uh... (_smiles innocently_) Do tell...

Voldemort: NOTHING! Get it?! Absolutely _NOTHING!_ We've been stuck in this square room with only one light for nearly FOUR years because YOU were too lazy to update!!!

Evil Pink Bunny: I'M SORRY!

Barbossa: (_celebrating_) I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE!!

Sauron: (_dead_)

Voldemort: YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT MISSY! But before that, please! Explain why Sauron is DEAD and Barbossa is apparently "alive!"

Evil Pink Bunny: About that... yeah, during the four years Sauron's movie finally ended... yeah, he died (_shoves dead Sauron_) And GOOD WON OVER EVIL!! BWAHAHA!!

All Evil Dudes: (_blink blink_)

Evil Pink Bunny: That is of course... a bad thing... yeah

Jareth: That's what I THOUGHT!

Evil Pink Bunny: blah. Oh and the reason Barbossa is freaking out with happiness-

Barbossa: (_freaking out with happiness_) ALIVE ALIVE ALIVE ALIVE!!

Evil Pink Bunny: -is because the sequel to his movie came out and... DUM DUM DUM... He came back from the DEAD!! ooooo! (_insert scary haunted noises_)

Voldemort: Well what do-

Darth Vader: _(wakes up) (sees Jareth who is once again two inches from his helmet admiring himself)_ AAAAAAAAAAH!!! _(jumps up and head connects with Jareth's)_

Jareth: OW!

Darth Vader: (_looks around frantically_) AAAAH!!!

Evil Pink Bunny: O.O

Voldemort: SEE?! SEE WHAT'S HAPPENED TO US SINCE YOU ABANDONED US?! Vader is a nervous WRECK! Jareth is obsessed with himself since there aren't any girls for him to be obsessed with and steal their little brothers! Sauron is DEAD!! AND ME!! I'M AT THE FRICKEN END OF MY BOOK!

Evil Pink Bunny: Don't you mean the end of your rope?

Voldemort: NO! BOOK! My REAL author is gonna KILL ME!

Evil Pink Bunny: (_rubs hands together and laugh maliciously_) heheheh I knooooooow!

Voldemort: ...

Evil Pink Bunny: I'm so sorry I abandoned you! I'll let you all torture me later. Will that make you feel better?

Jareth: O.O

Vader: AAAA- ooo! (_smiles evilly... but of course we can't tell_)

Voldemort: hmmm... I guess that's adequit.

Sauron: (_dead_)

Voldemort: (_kicks Saruon_)... so... what are we gonna do about Sauron?

Evil Pink Bunny: Oh, he'll be up in a few minutes. Death here isn't permanent, otherwise how would those who had died already be here?

Voldemort: True... true...

Evil Pink Bunny: So all we have to do is wait...

All: (_wait_...)

Sauron: (_still dead_)

All: (_still waiting_)

Sauron: _(dead) (body starts to stiffen)_

Voldemort: Uh... is he supposed to do that?

Evil Pink Bunny: Um... I HOPE he wakes up... (_tired of waiting_) Fine, I'm sick of waiting. I'm gonna bring a new person into this fic.

Jareth: ooooo! Who?

Evil Pink Bunny: Here! (_snaps fingers_)

Bugs Bunny: What's up doc? _(munches carrot)_

Evil Pink Bunny: Darn it! I must be out of practice! (_snaps again_)

Bugs Bunny: (_dissapears_)

Ennis Del Mar: (_appears_) Uh... Jack? (_looks around confused_)

Evil Pink Bunny: WHOOPS! My bad! Sorry Ennis! (_snaps fingers again_)

Ennis: (_POOFS out of story_)

Evil Pink Bunny: HERE! This time I should bring in the Ph-

Phantom: (_appears_) -AAAAAAAANTOM OF THE OPERA IS-... Christine? Hey... where'd she go? What... where am I?!

Evil Pink Bunny: Hi Erik!

Phantom: Huh? What? Why are you calling me Erik?

Evil Pink Bunny: For those who only saw your movie, they don't know that your real name is Erik! But those who read the book "Phantom of the Opera" know that is your real name!!

Phantom: Right, whatever, let me outta here. I gotta find Christine.

Evil Pink Bunny: Not so fast!

Voldemort: (_eyeing the Phantom_) You don't look so evil, pretty boy...

Phantom: (_glares at Voldie_) Excuse me? I am not evil!

Evil Pink Bunny: No, just insanely demented because of your traumatic past. That counts also, so Voldie! PUT AWAY YOUR WAND!

Voldemort: grrrrrr (_puts away wand_) stupid muggles...

Evil Pink Bunny: And now! I am going to declare the NEXT GAME!!

Jareth: UUGH!

Evil Pink Bunny: BWAHA!! This next game shall be... HIDE AND SEEK!!

All evil Dudes: (_stare_)

Evil Pink Bunny:... oh come on it'll be FUN! But first we have to wait for Sauron to-

Sauron: (_wakes up_) uuuuuuugh...

Voldemort: YAY! (_waves happy flag_)

Sauron: Ugh... I feel like someone detroyed my soul and I pummled to the ground from the top of a crashing, calapsing tower and exploded before i fell to my doom...

Jareth: Wow, that can't feel nice...

Vader: That was oddly specific...

Phantom: _(hummming) (shifty eyes)_

Evil Pink Bunny: YAY! Sauron! You're awake!

Sauron: Yes, and I REFUSE to play hide and seek!

Evil Pink Bunny: O.O

Darth Vader: Oh, come on it'll be fun!

Othe Evil Dudes and EPB: (_stare_) wtf?

Darth Vader: As a matter of fact! I shall be "IT" first!

Evil Pink Bunny: wow... your being oddly cooperative... alright just go to that corner and closer your eyes... Wait! How will be know if you have your eyes closed?!

Darth Vader: (_innocent eyes... wasted because of his mask_) Don't you trust me?

All: NO!

Darth Vader: (_sigh_) Fine... uuuummm... how about I... put my FACE in the corner!

Evil Pink Bunny:...

Voldemort: ...

Sauron: ...

Jareth: _(yawn)_

Phantom: _(eye twitches) (mummbles)_ face...

Evil Pink Bunny: Hold it there Erik! Don't freak out at the mention of face! Don't worry, just keep your wig and mask on and you are HOTT!! RAWR! gonna rape you...

Phantom: O.O _(scared) (hides in the closet)_

Evil Pink Bunny: That's the spirit! Now start counting, Vader!

Darth Vader: heheheh _(puts face in corner and starts counting)_ onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineteneleventwelve-

Evil Pink Bunny: HEY HEY HEY! SLOW IT DOWN!

Darth Vader: (_sigh_) fine... oooooooonnnnnneeeeee...twwwwwwooooooooo...threeeeeeeeeee

Evil Pink Bunny: That's better. Now you have to count to a million-

Darth Vader: fiii- WHAT?!

Evil Pink Bunny: Call it my own version of strange and unusual toture. heheh

Darth Vader: _(growls)_ fiiiiiiiiiiiiive... sssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiixxxxxx... sssssseeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn... THIS IS REDICULOUS!

Evil Pink Bunny: _(hiding)_ KEEP COUNTING!!

Darth Vader: _(exasperated sigh) _URGH! eeeeeeiiiiiiiigggghhhhhhhttttt... NNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! TEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!

five hours later...

Darth Vader: _wheeze_... nine... hund...red...nine...ty... nine...th-th- _(gasp)_ thousand... n-n-nine... _wheeze_... hu-hu-hundred... nine...ty... nine... _gasp gasp gasp_... o-o-one... m-m-mill-mill-MILLION!! _(GAAAAAAAAAASSSP!) (collapses on the ground)_

Phantom: _(still hiden in closet)_ Omg... is there no END to it?!

Jareth: _(sitting in dark corner, hands over his eyes)_ if I can't see him, he can't see me, if I can't see him, he can't see me, if i can't see him... _(by the by, he's been repeating this over and over for the past four hours... it took him the first hour to find his hiding spot)_

Sauron: _(hidden underneath the sofa that is suddenly appeared out of no where)_ ZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzz _(asleep)_

Evil Pink Bunny and Voldie: _(hidden in other closet) (got bored and started making out)_ **(CENSORED)**

Darth Vader: this... isn't... going... to work! BUNNY! GET OUT HERE!!

Evil Pink Bunny: _(doesn't answer... slightly distracted)_

Darth Vader: _(still collapsed on the floor)_ I GIVE UP! I don't have any energy left to look for anyone!!!

Phantom: Well that's no fun!!

Darth Vader: _(yelling at closet)_ Don't talk back to me! I don't have the energy to look for anyone anymore!

Phantom: Well pull yourself together!

Darth Vader: No! It's very nice here on the floor!

Phantom: Then what was the point of this game?!

Darth Vader: I don't even KNOW anymore! I dont CARE! I give UP!

Phantom: Well you SUCK!

Darth Vader: YEAH?! Well your FACE sucks!

Phantom:_ (scream of outrage)_ Well YOUR MOM SUCKS!

Darth Vader: _(furious)_ DON'T!! INSULT!!! MY!! MOTHER!!! _(jumps up and explodes into the closet)_

Phantom: EEEEK! _(girly scream)_

Darth Vader: _(yelling at the top of his lungs as he pounds the Phantom)_ You mother _BEEP_ing _BEEP_! How the _BEEP_ do you _BEEP_ing dare to even _BEEP _you _BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ Why don't you _BEEP_ your _BEEP_ing _BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!_

Evil Pink Bunny: _(startled out of her... "fun")_ Wha... HEY! STOP IT!!_ (jumps out of closet... Voldemort left making fish faces)_ NO! BAD BAD! HEEL! _(gets spray bottle and starts squirting Vader and Phantom) _DOWN! DOWN I SAY! NO VIOLENCE IN MY FIC!! HEY! ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING?! BREAK IT UP!! _(squirt squirt)_

Phantom: EEEK EEEK EEK EEEK!

Darth Vader: You _BEEP_! _BEEP BEEP_ and _BEEP_!!

Sauron: zzzzz...zzzzzzz...

Voldemort?????

Jareth: _(crying in his corner)_ if I can't see them...!

Evil Pink Bunny: STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! _(squirt squirt squirt)_ THAT'S IT!! Time to take drastic measures! _(Poofs! out of story)_

Darth Vader: I _BEEP_ing _BEEP_ you you _BEEP_! Do me now!!

Phantom: EEK EE-... WHAT?!

Darth Vader: _(frozen and looking utterly horrified)_ I-I-I-I-...

Phantom: Did you just say-

Darth Vader: NO! I did NOT say that! I said, Your a sexy beast! AAH!

Phantom: _(looking horrified)_

Voldemort: Wha- _(looking back and forth between Vader and Phantom)_ Wait... where's Pink Bunny?

Jareth: _(looks around)_ She's gone!

Voldemort: Ooooooh! Ooooh! Guys you must have really pissed her off! She... she's making you SAY stuff!

Darth Vader: What do you mean, you great manly man? (_gasp of horror, puts hands up to face)_ NO! STOP!

Evil Pink Bunny's Voice: Ready to behave?!

Darth Vader: YES! I will no longer beat on that hott hott phantom with the sexy voice! _(sob)_

Evil Pink Bunny: _(POOFS back into story)_ That's what I thought!!_ (glaring around venomously)_

Darth Vader: _(clutching chest, look of horror on his face... but really... no one knows)_

Voldemort: _(holding back laughter)_

Jareth: _(sobbing in the corner)_

Sauron:_ (wakes up)_ huh? _(sees sobbing Jareth, Voldie about to burst, and mentally scarred Vader)_ Wtf?!

_(Barbossa hasn't been mentioned all story... here is what he has been doing the whole time:_

_He was just so over joyed with being ALIVE: )_

_(Insert dramatically happy music here)_

Barbossa: _(frolicking through a random field of dasies)_ la la la the HIIIILLLSSS ARE ALIIIIIIIIIVE! WITH THE SOOOUUUND OF MUUUUUUUSIC!!!!! AND A BOTTLE OF RUM! _(happy laughter) (spots a group of grazing deer)_ Ha ha ha! _(frolicks to deer) (Deer all smile and frolick around him, bunnies peak out of holes, then hop around him also)_ Tee heehee! _(birds appear out of no where and put a crown of flowers on his head)_ OH HAPPY DAY!!

Voldemort: _(watching Barbossa frolick)_ O.O

Sauron: Where the bleep did a field of daisies come from?!

Jareth: OOOO! FLOWERS!!

Darth Vader: ...

Phantom: ...bunnies?

Evil Pink Bunny: Oh come on, you all act like you've never seen a giant field of daisies randomly appear out of no where before!

All Evil Dudes: ...?

Evil Pink Bunny: _(sigh)_ Well this game was a complete disaster!! But not without it's moments... _(winks at Voldie)_ Catch you later. I'm outta here. (_blows kiss to Phantom)_ You're NEXT!! Bwahahahahaa- _(POOFS out of story)_

All Evil Dudes:...

Voldemort: Well... any ideas for the next game?

Jareth: WHAT?! NO! NO MORE GAMES!!

Sauron: But we HAVE to!

Darth Vader: ...

Barbossa: _(still frolicking)_ ha ha ha! TEE HEE!

Voldemort: Why?!

Sauron: Because that is the point of this FIC!

Voldemort: Yeah?! Well maybe we should END it here!

Sauron: ... what?

Jareth: Yeah! We have to some how trick Evil Pink Bunny into ending this story! I can't take it anymore!!

Darth Vader: ... _(eye twitches... but no one notices)_

Phantom: But... but I just got here!

Sauron: Lucky you.

Voldemort: Oh, come on guys, it's not that bad.

Sauron: _(glare)_ Pink bikini

Voldemort: _(goes white)_ Your right! We have to end this!!

Sauron: Good! Now, to come up with a plan...

Barbossa: OH LIFE! LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL! ha ha ha! ha ha ha ha ha! _(frolicks into the sun set, deer and bunnies frolick after him and birds flutter in happiness, twittering the whole way)_

* * *

OMG! I actually updated! How WEIRD is that?! I'm so glad I did! 

I hope you like! And I hope it's as good as the others... I mean it's been nearly FOUR years! Wow!

Anyway, Review!

Thanks!

Seom


End file.
